harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once again, more Molly lies!
Molly again lies, and thinks she will not be caught, but she DOES get caught here! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Mild Ivory Liquid. The dishwashing detergent that helps your hands stay young looking, at any age. And by Pringles. Once you pop, you can't stop." Shelby and Michael Harper, as well as Robert and Allison Watkins stormed down the hall of the Law Enforcement Center, glaring at Molly. Molly glared at them, "What do you four want?" she said dismissively, "Not that I really care anyway." "You have some explaining to do," Robert said coldly, "who the hell do you think you are? Telling me that Allison cheated on me?" "And you telling me that Robert cheated on me?" Allison said just as coldly. "I had such FUN spreading those rumors!" Molly howled, "It was to get even with you people for thwarting the Molly Wainwright Anti-Gay Marriage bill!" "You listen to me, you stupid evil bitch," Shelby said angrily, "same sex marriage has been the law of this state for five years and nothing bad has happened!" "I HATE FAGGOTS!" Molly got in Shelby's face and screamed, "MARRIAGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DOMAIN FOR HETEROSEXUALS!" "You are hopeless," Shelby flung back at her, "completely hopeless!" The couples stormed down the hall, and left Molly in her delusions. Meanwhile, a furious Marcia Williamson stormed down past the two couples, and was set on confronting Molly for some evidence tampering! Robert looked at the new Forensic Officer, and he shook his head, "I think Marcia is going to let Molly have it," he said, an amused look on his face. Allison smiled, "She's going to get it, definitely!" Marcia walked down the hall and shot a glare at Molly. "I don't know how you did it," she snapped, "but I know you went into my lab and destroyed evidence." "Like I said to the other morons," Molly laughed, "what I did to the lot of you is in retaliation for you letting my beloved Molly Wainwright Anti-Gay marriage bill to die in committee!" "It died in Committee," Marcia snapped, "I don't control the legislature!" "Somebody should!" Molly howled, "It was a damned fantastic bill! Would have knocked gay marriage out of commission for good!" "You're a hateful little bitch!" Marcia said, "If I ever catch you in my lab again, I will destroy you!" Molly laughed. "Try and stop me, bitch!" she shouted down the hall. Molly sighed in satisfaction. She loved being evil! (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." Dylan Harper and Alex Corwin were waiting at the mansion for Michael and Shelby. They were going to discuss the plans for the double wedding coming up. "I don't understand what is keeping them," Velda Smithfield said, "they were not slated to be anywhere at this hour." "We can wait, Aunt Vel," Dylan said, "I have no idea of what is going on." "Well, they should have phoned," Velda said, "at least this way you two wouldn't be waiting as long as you have been." "It's fine," Alex reassured the social secretary, "at least we can talk with you too." "That is true, dear," Velda grinned, "I got a call from Alexander the other night." "Really?" Dylan smiled, "I bet that was a good thing." "It certainly was," Velda smiled, "he is SUCH a gentleman." "And I know that Anyssa is pleased," Alex said. Just then, Michael and Shelby came in, "Sorry, we didn't let you know what happened, Vel," Michael said, "It was kind of an emergency." "What happened, Michael?" Velda asked. "Molly spread some rumors about Robert and Allison," Shelby said, she gave her son a kiss, "hi there, sweetheart." "Hi there, Dyl," Michael said, "we'll be ready in a moment." "We'll catch up more later, guys," Velda said ruefully. "I know," Dylan grinned, "ready to go in, Alex?" "Indeed," Alex smiled, and the two went in. Velda grinned and shook her head, "My heavens, Alexander," she said, looking at the picture he sent her, "it's never a dull moment." The plans for the double wedding was going at good speed and the plans were taken care of to the exact detail. What will happen next? *Tune in tomorrow for the BIG double wedding! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes